uunlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Vip
What is a VIP Account? A VIP Account provides additional abilities and advantages inside the game for a certain period of time. The following benefits are available to players with a VIP Account: *Access to new monsters, new quests, new addons and more in Lakeshire, the VIP city. *Exclusive outfits. *[[Warper]] NPCs allows you to teleport to 112 different destinations in game instantly! *Ability to open all level doors at any level. *Enlarged VIP list. With up to 100 players on your list you will always know when your friends are online! *Advanced Promotion. Promoted characters of level 50 or higher can get the advanced promotion at the Advanced Promotion NPC for 50k. *New rank: A master sorcerer becomes alchemist, an elite knight becomes a gladiator, a royal paladin becomes a sniper and an elder druid becomes a biochemist. *If you are a knight or paladin you will be able to use rage potions that provide a 25% chance to boost your damage by 50% (available at the magic shop). *Reduced death penalty by 1%. *Cool new [[spells]]. *Found a guild. '''How can I become a VIP Player?''' Easy you can purchase one Vip scroll for 25$Us do it [http://www.unline.org/itemShop here] '''But why should pay for that?''' Well no one will force you to buy one but if you want to become a strong player you will need one. ''Vip Items'' Most of the items can be used by regular players but there are some that only a Vip player. '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more '''Tokens''' '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more '''Scrolls''' '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Helmets '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Armors '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Shields '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Legs '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Boots '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Weapons All the weapons in this list are only fit for Vip players Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Extras Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Special Item makers A special item maker adds special abilities to an item of your equipment, such as making your armor increase your maximum health, or making your boots/shoes improve your walking speed while you wear them. Example: A rigid armor maker 15% will make any armor give you an extra 15% of your Maximum Health while you wear the armor. Example 2: Using a double-forced shield maker 30% with a blessed shield will result in this: You see a double-forced blessed shield (Def:41). Special Abilities: Defense against melee attacks +30%... To use your special item maker, simply use it with the item that you want to add the special abilites. For Legs '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more For rings '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more For Backpacks '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more For Helmets '''Note''': The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more |No |5kk-6kk |- |Supreme Helmet Maker 5% |height="80"|$25.00 USD | +5% Maximum Health & Mana. Compound on helmet. | No |3kk-4kk |- |Blessed Helmet Maker 10 |height="80"|$50.00 USD |Distance +10 Axe +10 Sword +10 Club +10 Shielding +10 Compound on helmet. | No |10kk-12kk |- |Magically-Blessed Helmet Maker 10 |height="80"|$50.00 USD |Magic +10 Shielding +10 Compound on helmet. It only has effect in druids and sorcerers. | No |10kk-12kk |} For Armors For Weapons For Shields For Shoes/boots =